


Anna Returns to Jump City

by ChocolateKitty



Series: Chocolate's DC AU [20]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:13:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29376198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocolateKitty/pseuds/ChocolateKitty
Summary: Jump City Wayne Enterprizes starts again.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: Chocolate's DC AU [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090187
Kudos: 1





	Anna Returns to Jump City

‘I am actually counting down the days’ 

Dick-  ‘Ha’ 

“Anna, I have a proposition for you,” Bruce said.

She looked up from her phone, “What is it?”

“Would you like to run a branch of Wanye Enterprizes? I would publicly be running it but it would be all you.”

“Sure, got plans to explain why your sixteen year old is allowed into a new city alone?”

“You’re safer there then you are here, the Wayne name isn’t as famous there.”

She nodded.

Bruce walked out of her room.

‘JCWE is on it’s way.’ 

Dick-  ‘Don’t lose your mind.’ 

‘I won’t’ 

She looked up at Jump City, smiling. As much as it was the Teen Titans city, it was hers, it was Anna Wayne’s.

‘It’s just as bright as I remember.’ 

Dick-  ‘Yeah’ 

‘Glad to be back in your city?’ 

‘Heck yeah.’ 

Dick-  ‘See you around’ 

‘For sure :)’ 

She stepped down into the train station then on the sidewalk of main street, she grinned and breathed in. _Ah, it was good to be back._

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading!
> 
> Comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated!


End file.
